


Three of Cups, Reversed

by LadyofShalott



Series: Tarot [9]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: Seth and Finn, chatting over drinks





	Three of Cups, Reversed

**Three of Cups, Reversed: An affair. Isolation from close friends; lost touch.**

 

“Kenny didn’t cheat on me,” Seth mutters, staring into his beer.

“Seth. He was obsessed with another man while he was with you. He might as well have been.” Finn is pissed on Seth’s behalf. “I love Kenny, but he can be a fucking dumbass.” He sighs. “Sorry. Been cheated on. A lot. It sucks.”

“He didn’t,” Seth reiterates. “I, on the other hand, have cheated on every woman I’ve been with since we ended it.”

“But not every man.”

“There haven’t been any other men.”

“Wait… was he just an experiment?”

“No! God, no. I was with guys before him. Just not after. They wouldn’t be _him_ , so why bother?” Seth sighs. “Women… they’re not him, either, and that’s why I’m a complete fuckup on that front, too.”

“Hey, Seth?”

“Yeah?”

“Quit that. You’re talking about my friend.”

Seth glances up at him and smiles. “Thanks, Finn.”

“What did you do when he left?” Finn asks, watching Seth over the rim of his pint glass.

“Same thing I did before he left – worked my ass off. Then a couple months later I ended up here in developmental and worked even harder.”

“Do you think maybe you should have taken some time to just… I don’t know, recover? Process things? Get over him?”

“If I had done that… at the time, it hurt so much, Finn… I don’t know if I ever would have gotten past it if I had stopped and tried to.”

“That’s just it, Seth. I don’t think you _have_ gotten past it. I think that somewhere in here,” Finn taps Seth’s chest with one finger, just over his heart, “there’s a scared, devastated kid who still hasn’t figured out how to live without the love of his life.”

“It’s easier to just go to the gym and hit things,” Seth grumbles.

Finn laughs. “Yes, love, but that doesn’t really solve anything, now does it?”

“You know what the really crappy thing is? When we split, I lost touch with Matt and Nick and Adam, too. I loved those guys.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Hurt too much… talking to them, being around them… knowing that he was still in their lives but not mine.”

“When they introduced me to Kenny, they told me under no circumstances was I to talk to him about his ex. I spent the better part of a year feeling bad for him thinking you were the devil or something – then they clued me in to the fact that he’s an idiot and brought it on himself.” Finn grins at Seth. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry I thought you were Satan.”

That gets a real, honest laugh from Seth. “I’m glad you didn’t hold Kenny against me.”

“Oh, no. If I was going to hate you, I’d do it on your own merit. First time I met you, I thought, yeah, I can see why Kenny loved him.”

Their waitress brings them each another beer, and Finn thanks her and takes a drink before continuing.

“He was doing really well the last time I was in Japan. We were all worried about him after he and Kota imploded. He was a mess – although, according to Matt and Nick, not nearly as much of a mess as he was when he first arrived in Japan. After,” he gestures at Seth.

“Oh, so they broke it off.” Seth sighs again. “I kept track of Kenny online for a while, but once those two actually got together, I stopped. There were all these pictures, and they looked so in love.”

“And it hurt to see,” Finn finishes for him.

“It did. Felt like my heart was being shredded. But… at the same time, it made me feel better, knowing he’d found someone who made him that happy. That’s all I ever wanted for him.”

“He really fucked up when he let you go, Seth.”

“He did, didn’t he?” Seth agrees, laughing softly.

“If guys did it for me, he’d never have another chance with you. Sadly, though, while you’re now my brother and stuck with me forever, I am not getting naked with you.”

“Finn?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m cutting you off before this conversation gets any weirder.”

“Hey, this is only my third beer. Don’t blame it on the alcohol.”

Seth smiles, but then it hits him what Finn had said. “He… I don’t think he has another shot with me, anyway, Finn. I don’t think I’d survive losing him again.”

“Fair enough… but do me a favor and stop torturing yourself, yeah? Find somebody who loves you – and that you can love without trying to find another Kenny.” And when Seth meets his eyes, he continues. “You know as well as I do that he’s one of a kind.”

“Yeah," Seth agrees wistfully. “I know.”


End file.
